Curiouser and Curiouser
Summary When Nick's efforts to stop a robbery without using his "vamp" powers causes a death, he is consumed with guilt. His life seems to spin out of control and nothing seems as it should be. Things truly become curiouser and curiouser. Guest Cast * Judith Scott......Carol Lewis * Dyanne DiMarco......Alicia Carpenter * Steve Cumyn......Larry * Carla Renee......Monica * Theadora Farray......the waitress at the Raven Detailed Story Recap The Lewis Carroll Connections This episode has many connections with the works of the writer Charles Dodgson, who wrote under the name "Lewis Carroll". Most, though not all, relate in one way or another to his books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Reversals and Guilt The world of Nick's dream differs from reality, but the alterations are far from random. The characterization of the series regulars usually involves some measure of reversal from the norm. And many of these reversed characters and situations reveal aspects of the guilt that Nick chronically experiences, both about being a vampire and about the way this makes him treat those about him. Vampire Lore Fan Fiction *"Perchance to Dream: Ghost Song" by Abby82 (May 2009) Quotes * Schanke: It's your favorite all-night Boogieman, the Nightcrawler. Stabbed in the heart. No witnesses, no sign of a weapon. I guess you could say he crawled under one too many skins. Oh! I forgot. You were one of his biggest fans, weren't you? Maybe you could say a few creepy words at the funeral. * Nick: Where's Natalie? Schanke: 'Natalie?' On a first name basis now? * Schanke: Personally I think the man got what he deserved. Next to him Howard Stern sounds like Regis Philbin. * Nick: I feel fine. The blood is not the problem. I don't know what it is but part of me wants to run from this. Lacroix: Of course, the last embers of your mortal conscious. Take a little time before they flare out completely. It's the guilt, Nicholas. You haven't quite shed your mortality yet. Nick: Then this is normal? Lacroix: Oh perfectly, to a point but there are dangers. You must kill this righteousness. Do this now and you will never question your nature again. But allow your guilt to fester, to grow, to strengthen and there will be consequences. * Schanke: Let's see what we can find out about the Nighcrawler clown, shall we? Nick: Alright, I think we should start at the Raven. Schanke: Oh you do, do you? Nick: Well yeah. I know for a fact he used to hang out there and maybe Janette can cast some light on a few things. Schanke: 'Janette?' Nick: Yeah, unless you've got a better idea. Schanke: Not as screwy as yours but hell the Raven it is, if you think you can handle being back there so soon. * Lacroix as Nightcrawler: Tonight, we mourn the loss of a dear friend. One moment so full of light and the next...what was lies shattered, irretrievable, beyond reach, beyond hope. And we ask ourselves, if there is a God, how can this happen? Better to ask, if there is a God, must it be sane? * Janette: So where have you been all night? Nick: Out. Janette: Fine, don't talk about it, as always. If you're hungry there's left over corned beef hash in the fridge, take it or leave it. Nick: No thanks. Janette: I'm sorry but it's the best I can do with the salary you bring home. Not to mention the two months rent that we owe, the bills that are past due and the fact that the baby doesn't even have his own room in this God forsaken place! Nick, we need you. I need you. Just talk to me. * Nick: Lacroix is dead. Our master is dead. Janette: Oh, no. Not his vampire nonsense again. Don't do this to me. Nick: Don't do what? And why's everybody talking about 'the last time'? Janette: Your delusions, they're happening again. Nick, try to remember. The shootings at the stake out two years ago. The woman who was killed in the line of fire. Try to remember. * Schanke: The topic on the night in question was guilt. The collective sins or some crap like that. 'That leads to madness for there is madness in the world, born of guilt.' Nut case. * Lacroix as Nightcrawler: Guilt is for the weak. To harbor it is to deny yourself freedom. To be a captive, a slave. The strong know this. They do what must be done and think nothing of the consequences. And so they survive...free. Agree or disagree? Discuss. And who have we here? Caller: Your assassin. Lacroix as Nightcrawler: (laughs) Really? My, my, we are in a mood tonight. * Carol Lewis: Your service profile makes for some very interesting reading. Some might say disturbing. May I? 'Knight does not work well with others, is not a team player, frequently operates counter to department regulations, disregards orders.' Is it just me or does this sound like a police officer who should maybe in another line of work? Nick: I wouldn't know. Carol Lewis: 'Knight has a cavalier attitude towards his own safety and the safety of others.' Nick: That's not true. Carol Lewis: Why'd you become a cop for, Knight? It couldn't have been for the discipline. Nick: It doesn't matter how I answer, you'll just twist it somehow. Carol Lewis: I guess we can add 'mistrusts his fellow officers' to the list. You are a loose cannon aren't you? You know what I think? I think with you it's a power thing. Guys like you, you could be cops or could be hired killers. The mentality's the same. Every time you flash your badge, every time you pull your gun. It's a kick, isn't it? It gives you that big tough guy rush. Nick: You don't know what you're talking about. Carol Lewis: Is that a fact? Well, let's just pull back another layer and have a looksy shall we. You see what I think is going on here is smoke and mirrors. Inside you're terrified of being found out, am I right? I mean all this hero crap is just a cover. Oh, I've seen your psych report and people do talk. Your life's been threatening to fall apart on you for years. We both know you've been there before and it's the same thing all over again. You're out of control, Knight, but as long as you can be a cop, as long as you can fool yourself and others into believing that what you're doing is good...serving and protecting. Then hey, you don't have to deal with the truth and the truth is scary isn't it? All your deepest fears. All the guilt...all the pain you've caused to others. It's boiling just beneath the surface. A cop gets to that point and he makes mistakes. People die. * Lacroix: I don't like being dead. It's quite annoying, actually. Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Nick im Wunderland" ("Nick in Wonderland"). * Three actors in the series were nominated for (and one of them won) Gemini Awards for their roles in this episode. The Gemini is Canada's highest television honour. ** Nigel Bennett (LaCroix) won the 1996 Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Dramatic Series. ** Geraint Wyn Davies (Nick Knight) was nominated for the 1996 Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role. ** Deborah Duchêne (Janette) was nominated for the 1996 Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Mini-Series. Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also *''Curiouser and Curiouser'' screenshots *Reversals and guilt in Curiouser and Curiouser *Lewis Carroll *Alice in Wonderland *Lewis Carroll connections in Curiouser and Curiouser Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes